Studies are proposed to evaluate the neuropsychopharmacology of so-called isolate monkeys (M. mulatta) as models of human psychopathology. Preliminary studies indicate a differential response to antipsychotic drugs and amphetamine versus anxiolytic or sedative drugs. Additional studies are proposed in normal monkeys (M. mulatta) and cats investigating the neuropsychopharmacology of lithium salts and methaqualone. The studies would include both classical neuropharmacological studies and evaluations of alterations of conditioned behavior and concommitant electrophysiological events.